


【K】【單方性轉】[禮尊/猿美] 愛情生活 Love Life

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 礼尊（单方性转）
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	【K】【單方性轉】[禮尊/猿美] 愛情生活 Love Life

發音柔美俏麗的"みこと"，漢字卻是充滿男人味的【尊】。

抽菸喝酒樣樣精通、能單手掄飛2米高的壯漢、喜歡騎著近800磅的重機車迎風飛馳、不懂得敬語和內衣為何物的女人。

 

雖然，在若干時日後，當他心滿意足地享受著對方勻稱柔軟的身體半躺著安然棲在自己懷裡、全身只裹著一條浴巾、每寸皮膚都像抹了迷魂藥一樣芬芳可人、半乾的頭髮把他剛換的襯衫蹭得水漬斑斑、一邊抓過他的手背一隻接一隻地試唇膏的時候，偶爾也不免會有些恍恍然地回憶起相遇時的第一句對白：

 

『你蹭花我的車了，小子。』

 

當他看著對方摘掉頭盔、甩動一頭豔紅似火的長捲髮、一手支著從緊身短皮衣的下擺與低腰皮褲之間露出來一小截的、看起來不會超過24吋的腰，從車頭前方向著他揚起下巴，宗像冷靜地熄掉火才打開車門走出來，低頭瞥了一眼自己座駕的傷勢，禮貌地回應道：

 

『——這話得恐怕得還給您，光天化日之下逆向超速行車的小姐。』

 

 

 

L o v e L i f e

愛 情 生 活

 

 

 

『周防，請和我結婚。』

『不要。』

 

『周防，請在這張紙上簽字吧。』

『這什麽？』

『沒什麼，只是一張普通的結婚申請表。』

『不要。』

 

『周防，今天這家餐廳如何？』

『牛肉還不錯。』

『那麼請和我結……』

『不要。』

 

『周防，去過熱海嗎。』

『沒。』

『想去嗎？有評價很高的溫泉，還可以一邊喝酒，非常愜意。』

『好啊。』

『那麼請先和我結……』

『不去了。』

 

不知是新近的劇目收視不景氣，還是電視臺決定打起懷舊牌，晚餐後的黃金檔，忽然播起了《xxx次求婚》。幾十年前的劇本，放到今天仍有其感人之處，繪聲繪色地描述了戀愛中人的酸甜苦辣……

 

——哼，是真的才好。歷經周折，他總算也到了被自己忽然變得敏感又多慮的神經給折磨得胃疼不已的時候。因為對方是這樣地不加修飾毫無防備（並且極端美麗），時間久了，僅僅看著她都變成一種迷人的煎熬。

 

“啊呀……不過就是在被別的組問起‘你們家的新姑爺是哪裡的老大’的時候，回答的是‘戶籍課的條子’而已嘛，沒什麼大不了的。”

“您的語氣聽起來一點也不像是沒什麼大不了的樣子呢。”

“草薙，菸——”

“都結婚了就讓你自己男人拿去。”

“宗像，你身上有沒有菸——”

“我說，差不多也該用あなた稱呼我了吧，再這樣習慣不了下去我可是會很傷心的。”

“八田——”

“來了尊さん這就給您點上！”

“嘖，美咲你怎麼跟小狗似的……喂，你哪裡變出來的菸灰缸。”

“說起來，伏見君爲什麽會在這裡。”

“哈啊…………還不是因為副長委託了‘看好室長務必讓他活著走出黑幫本家的大門（好回來上班）’這種無聊的事情……”

“啊？你小子不是爲了求草薙把八田嫁給你才屁顛屁顛地硬是跟過來的嗎。”

“嘖。”

“呀啊啊尊さん您在說什麼呢我和猴子才沒有——”

“尊……不要躺著抽菸，菸灰都彈我衣服上了。”

“草薙哥！都準備好了！什麼時候砍……不是，吃晚餐。”

“你準備晚餐爲什麽背後還掛著把太刀。”

“當然是拿來幹掉那個拐走咱們尊さん的混……唔唔”

“啊哈哈，別介意，咱家的小子們說話不過大腦……”

“室長，如果你殉職的話我們可以放喪假嗎。”

“在新婚妻子娘家的餐桌上被謀殺可不能劃入殉職的範圍哦，伏見君。”

“宗像。”

“是？”

“你不會死的。”

“哦呀？”

“我會保護你。”

“…………我非常感動哦，真的。”

“那回去以後讓我把那兩瓶洋酒開了吧。”

“……我再考慮一下。”

“……呿。”

“…………”

“…………”

“…………”

“不愧是尊さん好帥嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚”

“只聽了前半段嗎美咲。……草薙さん，太刀什麼時候到您手上的。”

“……誒呀，對呢，是什麼時候呢，完全沒發現啊，哈哈哈。”

 

 

 

“みこと。”

“……”

“……みこと。”

“……”

“………………周防。”

“嗯？什麽事。”

“……好歹，對自己的名字應該還是具備應有的反應度吧。”

“啊……你剛才在叫我嗎。”

“…………算了。”

“喔。你睡不著嗎。”

“與其說是睡不著，不如說只是對在新婚夫婦的房間裡準備兩套分開的床鋪這種事感到匪夷所思罷了。”

“哈……”

“看來是真的對我抱有不小的敵意呢……你們家的人。”

“怎麼會。”

“說實在的，我很慶倖能活過結婚典禮。”

“……你還在介意啊，那件事。都說了，黑道上刀不離身是常識……偶爾也有槍……和圖釘。……唔，大概。”

“……這不肯定的語氣讓我著實憂心呢。”

“抱歉。”

“但我沒有責怪你的意思……絕對。”

“唔。是不是讓你為難了。”

“呵，我看起來，像是會因為這點小事就退縮的男人嗎。”

“倒是不像。”

“不過，下次我出差或是加班晚了的時候，請不要這樣直接跑回娘家——我會很困擾的，作為丈夫。”

“……因為我很無聊啊。”

“當然我也不是要阻礙你和家人見面什麽的……至少不要穿成那樣躺在草薙君腿上。”

“啊？有什麽關係……是草薙而已。”

“…………”

“怎麼了。”

“……唔……沒什麼，內心忽然湧起一陣複雜的同情。”

“哈？”

“別在意，只是男人之間的問題。”

“喔。那你想睡過來嗎？”

“………………我，不是這個意思。剛才之所以提出那樣的疑問，只是因為……”

“宗像。”

“是？”

“我沒穿睡衣。”

“……請讓我過去。”

“呵……”

 

 

 

“這個月的請假次數有點多啊，伏見君。”

“……抱歉，我得回去看著美咲，她最近情緒有點不穩定。”

“發生什麽事了嗎？”

“沒什麼，只是因為心智太幼稚了所以還不能接受懷孕的事實而已。”

“……………………………………”

“……這長到完全沒必要的沉默是怎麼回事。”

“伏見君。”

“……是？”

“你們，已經…………了嗎。”

“……哈？您在說什麼呢，我和美咲從初中開始就住在一起了啊，很自然的吧。”

“…………但你們還都——”

“那又怎麼樣？我可不是室長你這種no-sex-before-marriage派……到手的就要馬上吃才是我的信條。”

“……微妙地受到了些許文化衝擊呢，說實在的。”

“啊是嗎。怎樣都好，請准假吧。”

“伏見君。”

“嗯？”

“祝你好運。”

“哈？什麽啊？”

“假如你也能以女婿的身份從吠舞羅家的婚禮上活下來的話，我會給你多批一個月傷假的……”

“喂不要這麼快就咒我啊室長！”

 

 

 

“——總之，就是這樣。”

“就是哪樣啊喂，你說這些……”

“就是說，現在開始努力的話，或許還趕得上和伏見君一起送孩子上學的意思。”

“…………努力你個頭啊。”

 

 

 

 

//.新婚快樂（？


End file.
